


I Won't be a Third Wheel Next Time

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Sam gets traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks Sam into going out with him and Castiel to dinner a movie and drinks back at their apartment. Sam trys to get out of it because he doesn't want to feel like a third wheel, but agrees to go when Dean and Cas promise to be on their best behavior. Unfortunately for Sam they break their promise and don't hold back their advances for each other. So poor Sam is uncomfortable the entire date and in much need of some brain bleach by the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't be a Third Wheel Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Miranda Krohn. :)

“Sammy, just say you will. It's Saturday night, only losers sit home alone on a Saturday night.” Dean heard Sam sigh on the other end of the phone, and he knew his brother’s resolve was breaking. “Come on, we will grab dinner at the Roadhouse, go to a movie, then you can come back to our apartment for a few drinks.”

Sam hummed in contemplation. “Dean it sounds like a ‘date night’ thing to me.” 

Dean scoffed. “No, it's not a ‘date night’ thing, Cas and I were wanting to hang out with you tonight, Sammy. It's been a while; you have been so damn busy with work here lately.” Dean was definitely not above guilting his baby brother.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Dean I don't know… even though you and Cas have been dating for over a year, and are now living together, you two still seem to be stuck in the honeymoon phase in your relationship. You guys are _constantly_ all over each other. And I really do not want to feel like a third wheel,” Sam admitted.

“I can't help I'm so hot Cas can't keep his hands to himself,” Dean retorted before he grunted and grumbled. “Ouch! God damnit Cas don't punch so hard. You know it's true.” Sam snorted, and Dean knew Sam could hear Cas mumbling in the background before Dean spoke again. “Cas told me to inform you we will be on our best behavior and you will not feel like a third wheel.” Dean smirked before he added, “You know if you really want to make sure you don't feel like a third wheel you could always take Cas’ brother Gabe up on his offer. He has been _dying_ to take you out on a date ever since we introduced you two.”

“No!” Sam practically shrieked before he cleared his voice and continued. “No, that's uh, that's okay.” Dean had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Gabe had been relentless in his pursuit of Sam since day one. It had been very entertaining on more than one occasion to watch Gabe try to _woo_ his brother. Dean knew that Sam liked Gabe too, but Sam was shy when it came to the other man’s advances. So now they played the waiting game; how long would take for Gabe to wear him down and get him to agree to go on a date with him?

There was a brief silence before Dean decided to up the stakes. “You can even pick the movie, Sammy.”

“Fine,” Sam conceded. “What time do you want me to meet you guys at the Roadhouse?”

“Hang on, Sammy, let me ask Cas.” Dean placed his phone on his lap and looked over at Cas, who was sitting at the opposite end of couch reading. “What time do we wanna meet Sam for dinner?”

Cas looked up from his book. “Six?”

Dean smiled. “Six sounds good babe.” He picked his phone back up and placed it to his ear. “Meet us there at six Sammy.”

“Alright see you guys at six,” Sam replied.

“Later Bitch.”

“Yeah, later jerk.”

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sam hung up and shook his head. He was going to regret this, he just knew it...

Sam turned into the parking lot of the Roadhouse a little after six and pulled into a spot right up front. He got out of his car and scanned the packed lot, spotting the Impala in the back row where no other cars were parked. Sam shook his head, laughing to himself. He knew his brother's reasoning for parking back there was because he didn't want to risk any drunk assholes dinging his baby. 

Sam pushed open the doors of the Roadhouse and took a deep breath. His nostrils filled with the smell of fried foods, and he could hear Led Zeppelin’s Stairway to Heaven playing on the jukebox. He looked towards the back of the bar to their regular table, and sure enough Dean and Cas were seated there.

Sam groaned at the sight that greeted him upon spotting them. They were wrapped around each other, lips locked, and by the looks of it in an epic battle of tonsil hockey. He shook his head and sighed as he started walking to the table. Sam cleared his throat as he approached the table. Dean and Cas broke apart, and Dean smiled up at Sam while Cas looked down at the table. 

The two of them looked absolutely wrecked: swollen spit-slicked lips, ragged breathing, and Cas’ perpetual sex hair looked even more of a mess than normal. Sam wondered how long they had been at it as he slid in the booth across from them, giving Dean an epic bitchface. “So much for ‘best behavior’,” Sam mumbled.

Cas cleared his throat. “Sorry, Sam, we were not expecting you to show up until six.”

Sam tapped at his watch. “Cas, it is six. 6:15 p.m., actually. I'm kinda running late.”

Castiel looked down at his watch and hummed. “Huh, well so it is.”

Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas’. “Time flies when you're having fun.” Sam watched as Dean winked at the huge gummy smile his boyfriend gave him.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “So did you guys arrive early just so you could make out in the back booth?”

Dean scoffed as he waved the waitress over so they could order. “No, we had a couple beers too.” Sam rolled his eyes once again as he glanced over the menu...

Cas sighed and looked over at Dean. “If you want the pie, Dean, get the pie.”

“I want the pie,” Dean whined, “I'm just so full from my burger.”

“You could have just ordered a single bacon cheeseburger instead of the double,” Cas playfully chided.

“But the double looked so much better,” Dean pouted. “I don't think I can eat the pie all by myself. And you just don't waste pie Cas, that blasphemous.” Sam watched in amusement as Dean turned to face Castiel, his eyes wide and pleading.

Castiel smirked at his boyfriend. “Do you want me to help you eat the pie Dean?” Dean nodded and Sam laughed.

Sam had opted to skip desert; he was too full from his dinner to even attempt it. Unfortunately that left him with nothing to do but sit there waiting while Dean and Cas ate their shared slice of pie. “ _These two can turn anything sexual,_ ” Sam thought to himself as he watched Dean seductively feed Cas bites of apple pie smothered in whipped cream. Sam knew he was doomed to witness “food porn” when the waitress only brought one fork. She had offered to go get another but _of course_ Dean told her that was okay they didn't need it. Sam tapped his fingers on his thigh as Dean fed Cas a particularly large bite. Castiel moaned around the fork, and Dean licked his lips as he watched.

“It it good, babe?” Dean asked with a sly smile on his face.”

“Mmm very,” Cas purred.

“You got a little whipped cream on your lips,” Dean pointed out.

Cas swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. “Did I get it?”

Dean shook his head and leaned in, licking the sweet cream from Cas’ plump lips before he nipped at Castiel's bottom lip playfully. “There, I got it.”

“For the love of God,” Sam growled. Dean and Castiel looked over at him innocently. “Oh don't you two give me that look. You both are so far from _innocent_. Are you guys ready? I've seen enough ‘food porn’ for the night.”

Dean snorted as he opened his wallet, getting out enough money to pay the bill and leave the waitress a good tip. “Food porn?”

Sam nodded. “Uh yeah, the way you two ate that pie should have been x rated.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed as Sam stood up. “Jerk... I will meet you two at the theater.” Sam grumbled as Dean’s laughter followed him all the way out the door.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sam stood by the entrance of the theater, waiting for Dean and Cas to show up. He only had to wait a few minutes after he purchased the tickets before they walked in hand in hand. “So Sammy, what are we watching?” Dean asked as he and Cas approached him.

Sam handed them both a ticket. Dean raised an eyebrow. “You bought dinner; I bought the tickets. And we are watching _Me Before You_.”

Dean huffed. “Chick flick, really Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I heard it was really good, Dean, it's about a girl from a small town that forms an unlikely bond with a recently paralyzed man she is taking care of.”

Dean threw his hands up and huffed again. “Like I said chick flick. Why couldn't you have chose _Captain America: Civil War_ or _X-Men: Apocalypse_?”

Cas wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. “Now, Dean, give the movie a chance. You told Sam he could choose, and this is what he wants to watch.”

Sam gave Dean a smug look before turning to Castiel. “Thank you, Cas. Do you guys want to get any snacks? I think I'm going to get a small popcorn and a Coke.” They went over to the concession stand and Sam ordered his popcorn and Coke. Dean and Castiel decided they were too full from dinner to order any food, but they did get an extra-large Coke to split. 

Once they finished at the concession stand they walked over to the man collecting tickets. He took theirs and ripped them in half, handing them back the stubs before he pointed them to screen five. They entered the room and made their way to their favorite seats in the main back row. Dean smiled at Sam and Cas when the lights went down and they still had the whole back row to themselves. The row in front of them was surprisingly also empty, so Dean kicked back and placed his feet on the seat in front of him.

No more than fifteen minutes into the movie Sam heard smacking noises. He looked over and saw that Dean had lifted up the armrest that separated him and Cas and they were making out like two horny teenagers. Sam shook his head and munched on his popcorn as he focused on the screen, trying very hard to ignore the soft grunts and moans his brother and Cas was making. The longer the movie went on the more into their _activities_ Dean and Cas got. Sam glanced over and was shocked to see that Dean had pulled Cas into his lap and they were really going at it. Sam noticed his brother's hands slide down Cas’ stomach, going lower and lower… 

Sam snapped his head back towards the screen when he heard Cas let out a low dirty groan. He did not want to know what Dean was doing to cause Cas to make noises like that. Sam huffed and moved down two seats a few minutes later after they had bumped into him for the third time.

Sam glared at them both as they exited the theater. “Dean, Cas, how did you two like the movie?”

Castiel looked down at the pavement and Dean smiled at his brother. “It was _awesome_ Sammy.”

Sam laughed. “Really Dean? What was it about?”

“It was uh... it was about this chick who took care of this man that was paralyzed and they bonded and shit.” Dean looked over at Cas, who just shrugged, before he looked back at his brother.

“Oh my God, Dean,” Sam groaned. “That was what I told you before we went into the theater. You really didn't watch _any_ of the movie did you? You were too busy getting off.”

Dean held up his hands. “Hey, not my fault you picked a boring-ass chick flick so I found other forms of entertainment, and for the record I wasn't the one who was getting off.” Cas punched Dean in the shoulder and glared at him. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek before he looked back at Sam who was now standing by his car. “You still coming over for drinks, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I don't know, can you two keep your hands to yourselves and behave while I'm over there?”

Dean crossed his heart, and Castiel held up his hand. “My word as a former Boy Scout me and Dean will be on our best behavior.”

Sam shook his head, huffing a small laugh. “Cas you were never a Boy Scout.” Sam sighed. “Against my better judgement, I'm going to trust you two are going to behave because I could _really_ use a drink.”

Dean's lips curled into a big smile and he patted the hood of Sam’s car. “Awesome! See you back at the apartment.” Dean took Cas’ hand and led him to the Impala.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sam should have known better than to go back to Dean and Cas’ apartment for drinks. He knew how handsy they got after a few drinks, but after a bunch of shots? They were insatiable. Sam was sitting on the couch feeling very uncomfortable while Dean and Cas made out beside him. Dean climbed on top of Cas, who let his legs fall open and welcome Dean between them. Dean reached up and started to unbutton Cas’ shirt before he pressed against him making, Castiel slide farther down the couch and very close to Sam’s lap. 

Sam grumped and mumbled. “ _Come, they said; you won't be a third wheel, they said_.” Sam rolled his eyes when Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his brother moaned and ground down against Cas. “ _Liars_ , I fuckin’ say.”

Cas then slipped the rest of the way down the couch, his head landing in Sam’s lap. “Hello Sam.” Castiel laughed as Dean continued to mouth at his boyfriend's neck, not caring they were now lying on Sam.

Sam jumped up. “Okay, alright, that's where I draw the line, you two are not gonna go at it on top of me.”

Dean looked up from where he had been sucking a very impressive hickey on the side of Cas’ throat. “I'm going to go.” Dean leaned back down and started nipping at Cas’ neck again not really listening to Sam. “To the bathroom… Dean!” Dean looked back up at Sam briefly before the feel of Cas’ hands scratching down his back received his undivided attention. “You two cool off.” Dean gave him a thumbs up as his lips went back to Cas throat. Sam shook his head as he walked out of the living room and down the hallway into the bathroom.

Dean continued to suck on Cas’ neck as he rutted against him, rubbing their hardened lengths together. Castiel mewled and arched into the touch. “God Cas, I want you, want you so bad.”

Castiel whimpered as Dean nibbled on his ear lobe. “I want you too, Dean. But what about Sam?”

Dean lifted his head up and looked around the living room before he looked down at his debauched boyfriend pinned underneath him. “He's gone, Cas, didn't you hear him say something about I'm going, you two get off?”

Cas shook his head. “No, but I was rather focused on you while he was talking.”

Dean raised up on his knees and reached over to the drawer beside the couch. He opened it up and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He leaned back against the couch and patted his thighs. “Come on, baby, I want you to ride me.” Cas smirked as he sat up. He slowly slid the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, leaving his dark blue tie loosely hanging around his neck. Dean pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room as Cas stood up, kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and underwear. 

Dean let his eyes roam over his boyfriend's toned body. He licked his lips when his eyes landed on Cas’ perfect hipbones and his long swollen cock. “You are so fuckin hot, Cas,” Dean said breathlessly as he scrambled to get his pants and underwear off, grumbling when they got caught on his shoes. After some very ungraceful moves, he was able to rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

Castiel hummed in approval as Dean was finally naked. “You’re not so bad yourself Dean.”

Dean opened the lube and poured a little into his hand before he tossed the bottle to Cas. “I want to watch you open yourself up for me. Watch as you get yourself ready to take my cock.” Dean moaned as he gripped his member loosely and slid his hand up and down his length slowly.

Cas popped the top on the lube and slicked up his fingers. He tossed the lube on the couch and turned around, his ass facing Dean. Cas winked over his shoulder as he put a foot up on the coffee table and slowly worked in one finger, pumping it in and out a few times before adding two more. Cas groaned a little at the burn as he looked over his shoulder.

Dean was fucking his fist as he watched Cas’ fingers disappear into his tight pink pucker. "Damn that's so hot,” Dean grunted. “Your hole is so damn needy, baby, sucking in your fingers like that. Mmmm… can't wait for that to be my cock." 

Cas moaned as the pads of his fingers brushed his prostate. He withdrew his digits slowly. Castiel turned and straddled Dean. “I'm going to ride you Dean, hard and fast. I want you to fill me full.” Cas leaned down and whispered in his ear. “So full it leaks out of me.”

Dean groaned as soon as he felt Cas’ hand wrap around his cock and guide it to his puckered entrance. Cas teased at his hole, rubbing the head of Dean's cock over it barely pushing the head in before pulling it back out.

“No more teasing,” Dean growled as the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle. He gripped Castiel's hips and thrusted up into him, fully sheathing his cock in Cas’ body. Castiel bit down on Dean’s shoulder to keep from screaming in pure pleasure.

Dean moaned loudly as he kneaded and spread Castiel's ass cheeks apart. He started a slow pace, unhurriedly thrusting up into his boyfriends tight hole. Dean smirked as he reached up and grabbed Cas’ tie, pulling him into a dirty kiss. Castiel moaned against Dean’s lips as Dean continued to pump in and out of him.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sam splashed some cool water on his face. He hadn't had as much to drink as Dean and Cas, so he had already sobered up. He’d been in the bathroom playing on the phone for the last twenty minutes, giving Dean and Cas time to calm down and compose themselves. _Surely this has been plenty of time_ ,” Sam thought to himself as he sighed and exited the bathroom. “Hey guys--” his words died in his throat as he walked into the living room to see Cas gripping the back of the couch on either side of Dean’s head as he rode him. Thank God the back of the couch blocked most of the _act_ and everything from the waist down, but Sam could still see the look on Cas’ face as he watched him bounce up and down in his brother's lap, he could hear the moans and groans they made along with his brother’s very encouraging dirty monologue, not to mention the sound of skin on skin slapping together echoing throughout the room. “Oh God! I can't unsee this. This will forever be seared into my brain.”

“Sam!” Dean panted looking over his shoulder as he gripped Cas’ hips stilling him. “I thought you said that you were going and for us to get off. What are you still doing here?”

Sam balked and rolled his eyes. “I said I was going to the _bathroom_ and you two _cool_ off.”

“Ohhhh,” Dean replied. “My bad.”

“God damn right you're bad,” Sam fussed. “I'm scarred for life now! Thanks to you fuckers.”

Dean’s length twitched inside his boyfriend’s body. Castiel started slowly gyrating on Dean’s cock. His breath hitched as the head of Dean’s dick rubbed against his prostate. Dean grunted and tightened his fingers on Cas’ hips as his own hips jerked up, driving his cock deeper into his boyfriend's body.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, are you two still fucking? With me right here!”

“No,” Dean scoffed as he tried to lie. He sighed when Sam have him the “ _I don't fuckin’ believe you_ ” look. “Sammy I'm gonna level with you. We are horny as hell and just the right amount of drunk we really don't give a fuck if you are here. So unless you _really_ wanna show you may wanna--”

Sam snorted and shook his head. “You guys are _unbelievable_. I'm going home, you freaks. I've had enough of your exhibitionist ways for one night… hell make that for a _lifetime_.”

“Love you, Bitch,” Dean called out as Sam opened the door.

“Fuck you, jerks.” Sam answered back as he shut and locked the door behind him.

Dean smiled up at Cas and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now where were we?”

Cas sat a rough pace as he bounced up and down on Dean’s cock. Dean’s hands were on Cas’ hips meeting his hard thrusts, driving himself deeper into the heat of his boyfriend’s hole.

"Yes Dean...right there, oh fuck, fuck, yes, don't stop!" Castiel exclaimed, his hands white knuckling the fabric of the sofa. Cas’ eyes rolled back into his head as Dean's cock struck his prostate over and over.

“Jack yourself off Cas, I want to see you touch yourself." Cas reached down and started fucking his tight fist. Dean thrusted up and started rocking his hips, the head of his cock rubbed Cas' prostate. Cas mewled. “I'm gonna come. Dean I'm gonna--” Cas groaned and spurted his release in long hot streaks all over Dean's chest. Dean continued to thrust into Cas hard and fast until his orgasm shook his very core. Dean thrusted in deep and stilled inside his boyfriend as his cock pulsed and painted Cas’ insides with his hot sticky come. Dean groaned as he felt his seed began to leak from Cas’ hole and trickle down his balls.

Castiel panted heavily, his chest rising and falling as Dean’s cock started to soften inside him. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and cum. Dean's head fell back and rested against the sofa as he ran his hands up and down Castiel's thighs. “Mmm... that was amazing Cas.”

“Yes it was, Dean.” Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s sweat-soaked hair as he smirked at him. “Do you think we have traumatized Sam for life?”

Dean huffed a small laugh and kissed Cas on the collarbone. “Hmmm, definitely not for life babe. Few years tops. With weekly therapy sessions he may be fine in as little as one year.”

Castiel swatted his boyfriend’s arm playfully as he slowly stood up. Dean’s cock slipped from his hole, cum dripped down his thighs in rivulets. Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean looked up at him. “You up for round two in our bedroom?”

Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. “Fuck yeah I am... I love you Cas.” Dean pulled Cas into a slow lazy kiss. Their tongues tangled as they traced the contours of each other’s mouths. 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas hummed against Dean’s lips when they broke the kiss.

Castiel spun around in Dean's arms, and Dean nipped at the side of Cas’ throat just below his ear before Dean pulled him flush against his body and whispered in Cas’ ear. “I'm gonna eat that sweet little hole until you are begging me to fuck it full again.”

Cas groaned and took Dean’s hand, smirking at Dean as he led him to their bedroom. “Less talking, more pleasuring me, Dean.” 

Dean threw his head back and laughed as he followed his boyfriend into their bedroom.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sam leaned back against the apartment door before scrubbing his hands down his face. He will have nightmares for a very long time from what he had just witnessed. Sam shivered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He thumbed through it until he found the person he was looking for and pressed call. Sam brought the phone to his ear and listened to it ring until…

“Hey Gabe, this is uh, Sam. I hope I didn't wake you, I know it's kind of late. I was calling to see if you still wanted to go on that double date with Cas and Dean sometime…. You do, that's uh, great. I will talk to you soon then. Goodnight, Gabe.”

Sam pocketed his phone and pushed off of Dean and Cas’ door. He walked down the hallway with a smile on his face as he muttered to himself, “I won't be a third wheel next time.”


End file.
